


A Song for Us

by brotective



Series: kaochisa week [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Love Confessions, Music, Oblivious Chisato Shirasagi, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotective/pseuds/brotective
Summary: Chisato has a dream that causes her to realize exactly why her mind is always on Kaoru, and decides there’s only one thing she can do to clear up her misunderstanding.[ kaochisa week day 3 - music ]





	A Song for Us

**Author's Note:**

> this is totally on time what are you talking about

Every time Pastel*Palettes had a concert, Chisato felt the need to invite Kaoru.

Every time, she didn’t.

When they had their concert where they debuted Luminous Once More, and they were able to invite anyone, Chisato had finally worked up the courage to invite her—but she couldn’t bring herself to speak to her after the show, and she hadn’t a clue why.

Kaoru probably thought she hated her.

Something about that idea bothered Chisato to her very core.

They had another concert coming up in about a month. This really wasn’t the time to be thinking about Kaoru.

But she was on Chisato’s mind every day, all of the time. She couldn’t _stop_ thinking about Kaoru. Something about that bothered her greatly. Kaoru has been nothing but sweet and accommodating to her as she rehearsed, as much as anyone else had. Maya brought everyone water after rehearsals, Aya and Hina let her share their blanket during breaks, Eve gave her tea when her throat started hurting, Kanon and Aya both gave her discounts at the fast food place during show weeks (which they _really_ weren’t supposed to do), and Kaoru had come to her house to bring her tea and pastries after she had complained about a particularly long rehearsal...

Still, her constant thoughts of her turned into slight irritation. Why was it always her?

The last straw was when Kaoru appeared in one of her dreams.

_She was resting at a cafe after rehearsal, and Kaoru appeared. She sat down with her, asking that they take a coffee break together—and Chisato would have refused, but dream Chisato didn’t. They were talking, and Kaoru was smiling and laughing, and Chisato was having fun... and then Kaoru’s face got more serious, her lip twitching with worry, an instinct that Chisato recognized from their childhood. The worry stayed even as she stopped talking, until it stopped. Kaoru smiled, widely and brightly, and Chisato noticed her surprised microexpression. And Kaoru blushed and chuckled nervously, and eventually, she reached out to take Chisato’s hand, and..._

_..._

_Her lips tasted like coffee._

_A bit of foam transferred from Kaoru’s upper lip to Chisato’s, a fact that they both would have laughed at..._

...if Chisato’s brain hadn’t taken that moment to wake her up.

Indeed, she was relaxing in her bed, her dream brain still tasting coffee and remembering the soft pressure on her lips.

She had somehow managed to create a great misunderstanding between her and Kaoru, all for a reason she hadn’t even been able to comprehend until now. She couldn’t let it keep going—she had to tell her, somehow.

If she couldn’t invite her to a whole concert, maybe a song would be enough.

Which meant... she was going to write a song to her childhood friend and crush. That took courage that she wasn’t sure she had.

But she did know someone who had a lot of courage.

“Yo, Chisato-chan! Why’d you wanna talk to me?”

Hina had a big grin on her face as she plopped down next to Chisato. Both of them had their instruments in hand.

“I need help writing a song.”

Hina just stared. Clearly, that was not enough information. “Why ask me, then? What kinda song?”

“A love song. For... a friend.”

Hina continued to stare, but now it was suspicious. “You’re writing a love song for your friend?”

“I...” Any defense Chisato tried to make would sound even gayer. Maybe the best defense was none at all. “...I certainly am.”

“Hmm, okay!”

Hina really just accepted that. She started to strum something small on her guitar, trying to work out something that sounded love song-y.

“I think I would prefer not to have lyrics. Just... hearing the music should be enough, shouldn’t it?” Chisato pulled out a notepad and started writing down a few ideas. “She’s a musician herself, so I’m certain she would understand. I simply need the right feeling, and something I can play the melody for on my bass.”

“That’s not too hard! Music is kinda just... getting the right boppin’ feeling, you know?” Hina kept strumming. Chisato scribbled a few more notes in impeccable handwriting before starting to play her bass, trying to figure out what sort of melody she could do. It would have to be deep, but not especially strong—almost like a ballad in instrumental form.

Oh god. Chisato had no idea how anyone handled this.

Chisato kept strumming, trying to find something, _anything_, that sounded like Kaoru.

It took a while, but it came to her. A sweet, deep melody, one that sounded sensitive and slow. As Chisato played, it felt like it was all coming together.

Hina’s eyes sparkled as Chisato played.

“Could you write this down, Hina?” Chisato asked. Hina nodded, picking up Chisato’s notepad and pencil and writing down each note Chisato played.

“You should add something that has that ‘zap’ kinda feeling, you know? Like when you’re falling in love!” Hina thought for a moment. “Ooh, wait! You need something cozy, right?”

“...cozy?” Chisato questioned, pausing her playing for a moment. “I suppose so. Perhaps that melody on its own wasn’t enough.”

“Here, something like this!”

Hina started playing on her own, too, experimenting with notes until something came out. It would have to be taken down an octave, but it sounded good, almost smooth. Chisato tried to take it in, and as Hina finished playing, she was already writing it all down.

“That should be enough material... I’ll just need to arrange it now,” Chisato said. “It sounds like it could be lovely if I pull that off.”

Hina thought for a second, her finger moving to her chin. “Oh, you’ve gotta make it fleeting!”

Chisato stopped writing. She just stared. She kept staring.

“‘Cause you’re writing this for Kaoru, right?”

The blush that appeared on Chisato’s face probably gave her away. “What? What on Earth makes you say that?”

Hina giggled. “I’m friends with both of you guys, and I’ve got eyes!”

Fair enough, Chisato supposed. “I... well, if you truly insist, I figured that I should do something.”

Hina plopped down the notebook, smiling almost mischievously. “This is actually super sweet. She’s totally gonna cry.”

“Hina!”

“I mean, even if she doesn’t like you, she’s gonna be really happy you did that for her, right?”

“I suppose so, but...”

Chisato had thought about the possibility that Kaoru wouldn’t like her. She also had no clue how she would react if she didn’t—as a kid, she would have been grateful for the attention, and certainly would have let her down gently. Now, though, she’s only a few months away from 18, a far cry from when they were best friends in their youth. She knew that Kaoru was nice, certainly, and she had always been understanding of her, but this was a _whole_ new level.

Regardless, the thought made her stomach tighten. She wasn’t sure she had the courage to be rejected.

“Let’s just finish the song.”

Soon enough, it was done. When Chisato played it, it sounded like a low, gentle ballad, sweet and tender, a song that said _break, my heart, for I have been alone for far too long_.

She decided to go to Kaoru’s house. She couldn’t exactly serenade her in public.

The next time she had a free day, after she had practiced the song well enough to know it by heart, she knocked on her door.

Kaoru looked surprised to open the door and see her face, though not in a bad sense.

“Ah, Chisato! What a fair morning it is, and fairer now that I can see you. How goes the world?”

“Well enough. May I come in?”

Kaoru’s eyes glanced between her and the case that was currently on her back, smiling. “You certainly may.” She stepped back, holding the door open so Chisato could come in. “Are you planning for us to play together?”

“Something like that,” Chisato responded as she entered. Kaoru closed the door behind her, and Chisato pulled her bass off of her back and sat down on the couch. “I wrote something the other day.”

“Ah, you did?” Kaoru asked as she sat beside her. This seemed to make sense in her mind for all of ten seconds before she decided to question it. “Why play it for me, then?”

“I...” Chisato should have just said it, but that wasn’t what came out of her mouth. “...wanted you to be the first one to hear it.”

“I see.” There was something in Kaoru’s voice that Chisato couldn’t quite pick up. “Well, whenever you’re ready.”

Chisato took a deep breath and started playing.

The notes came out the same as they always did, low and soft, comfortable to listen to. Chisato closed her eyes as she played, feeling relaxed—she knew her composition well.

It felt like a love song, it played like one, and the energy of it was in the air. Chisato felt warm as she played, like Kaoru could finally _get it_.

She finished, and opened her eyes to the sound of Kaoru snapping. Theatre kids had just forgotten how to clap, apparently.

Kaoru really did look impressed. She was smiling almost proudly at Chisato, and even as she stopped snapping, she still looked as amazed as if she had just seen Chisato perform a whole concert alone.

Chisato felt proud, too. She had really just done that. She composed a song for Kaoru and she didn’t immediately get rejected.

But, of course, there was a bit of disappointment—because Kaoru didn’t seem to know.

“That was lovely, Chisato,” Kaoru said, in a manner that was disconnected from the real truth of why Chisato wrote it. Was there nothing she could do?

That wasn’t the case, she supposed. There was one option left.

She breathed in, working up her courage, and spoke.

“I wrote it for you.”

That changed Kaoru’s expression. Her face turned pink and her eyes widened a bit in surprise. “O-Oh.”

It wasn’t a bad ‘oh’, but Chisato felt her anxiety spike regardless. “I thought that a song would...” The right word took her a second. “...help.”

“Ah, s-so... you...?” Kaoru was cute when she was flustered, and a smile made its way back onto Chisato’s face. “Actually, um...?”

Chisato nodded. “I do. I really... I hope we can be... more than friends. I didn’t realize until recently, but it—it just all made sense when I did.” She decided not to mention her dream—that was still a bit embarrassing.

Kaoru smiled back at Chisato, looking and sounding relieved. “I hope that, too.”

Chisato reached out to gently touch her hand. “Then I think we can be.”

Kaoru took her hand, intertwining their fingers.

“I’ll have to write you one sometime, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m working on day 4 as we speak!! it’s gonna be lit  
also reminder to check out my insta /dudeduction if you want to see my art pieces for this week!


End file.
